Magical Vacation
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Sonny and Alex are on Christmas vacation in New York. After meeting in the SubStation, they officially start their vacation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt this story will be adorable, so I just had to write it.  
The beginning takes place in Alex's magical journal. I just wanted to clear that up before there was any confusion.  
If someone feels things should be added or taken away from my story, feel free to express that opinion.

Chapter 1

_Alex Russo arrived in the clearing upon a white horse. Gracefully, she slid off her horse and began to lead him to the well. "Art thou thirsty, Pegasus?" she asked, patting his flawless coat. The horse responded with a nod. She began to reel up the bucket, fetching water for her horse._

"Hello, Princess Alex!" A human sized stuffed animal passed her by, carrying a rolled up blue blanket. Alex curtsied and continued on tending to her horse.

She continued her way towards the village, walking along side her horse. The dirt path followed all the way through the woods and into her kingdoms village. "Hello, Gigi." Alex waved at the blonde girl in brown peasant rags who was padlocked to the tree that was planted in the middle of town. Gigi groaned and stuck out her tongue.

From the archery field, the town's jester appeared juggling two books and his wand. "Good morning, Princess Alex!" the jester greeted her. "Hast thou finished her wizard studies?"

"Can it, Justin!" Alex hissed, loosing her Princess like composure.

"Make haste, Princess Al…" Justin was quickly interrupted when, with a flick of Alex's wrist, a can of corn appeared in his mouth. She let out a quick laugh and headed off to her castle.

_She walked by a group of maidens that were giggling uncontrollably. They all fell silent once their eyes met the Princess. They all quickly bowed and threw her flirtatious smiles. "Good morrow, ladies." She said with a wide smile, scanning the group of girls in high scale peasant clothes; each one wearing a different primary color._

"Max,"_ Alex groaned, realizing that it was the end of her venture in her journal. _"there is no way that people would buy that!" Justin exclaimed.

"Oh, and why not?" Max huffed, passionate about his new idea.

"Because, it's already invented…" he rolled his eyes. "It's called a vacuum cleaner." He stated.

_"Literarium Tararium" Alex cast her spell that allowed her to leave her journal world. _

She quickly flashed back into the lair, appearing next to the study desk. Right after she appeared, her two brothers walked in. "What are you doing, Alex?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"N-n-nothing." She leaned on her journal. "What are you doing down here?" she quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Asking you what you're doing down here…"

"Yeah… I was about to ask you the same thing…" Alex quickly swept up her journal and ran out of the lair.

Justin and Max exchanged looks. "She's up to something." They said in unison.

Alex made her way up to her families SubStation to be greeted by her father as soon as she opened the freezer's/lair's door. "Hey, dad." She went to continue running up the stairs.

"Hey, Alex." He grabbed her by the arm. "Could you help me take some orders? We're a little crowded and we're short handed."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What about Justin?" As if on cue, Justin along with Max appeared from the lair. "He's not doing anything."

"As a matter of fact, I am." Justin replied in the up-most snooty manner. "I have a study group to go to. School before work, as mom and dad always say."

Alex mouthed Justin's words, mimicking every movement. "It's not fair. You get off work to hang out with your friends." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I told you, it's a study group!" he protested, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, your study group is just you and your boring friends getting together so you can be boring with each other."

"Enough, guys. Alex, put on an apron and start taking some orders." Justin gave Alex a smug smile as he exited the kitchen.

"What about Max?" she whined, pointing at her younger brother.

"Max has some homework to make up." Jerry shot his son a glare. "And it _must _be done today." He shook his finger at him as if he was a puppy who peed on the carpet.

"Yes, dad…" he sighed and made his way up the stairs.

Alex began to put on her apron and snagged her pad and pen. From inside the kitchen, Alex saw a girl with huge glasses and high-heels dash into the sub-shop, wipe her shoes on the rug, and slide into a booth. Quickly, the girl grabbed a menu and hid her face behind it.

Alex left the kitchen and took two orders and handed the slips to her dad. She walked over to the girl who was almost out of breath. "So," the sound of her voice made her jump. "What can I get you?" Alex's eyes shifted to the mob of people who ran by the sub shop.

"Just lemonade I suppose… for now…" she stated, continuing to look through the menu. She dusted her hair, getting off most of the snow.

"Kay, cool." She smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

Alex quickly walked back out with the previous customers sandwiches. "And here's your lemonade." She smiled, placing the cup in front of the girl. The girl smiled wide and thanked her. "Need anything else?" she asked, oddly eager.

"J-just some napkins please." She asked innocently, still holding up the menu to her face.

"So, who are you hiding from?" she asked, sitting across from her.

She looked up from the menu, possibly shocked. "I'm not hiding… who's hiding? 'Cause I'm not hiding."

"Yeah, I'm not sure who would buy that, but I'm totally not." She laughed, grabbing the batch of napkins from the side of her apron. She shot her arm out, knocking over the lemonade onto her lap. "Ohmygosh!" Alex apologized as she did her best to clean up the spilled drink from her lap. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's fine." She said with an incredibly sweet smile. Alex already grabbed a batch of napkins, trying to help clean up the mess she made. "Really. It's just lemonade."

_Oh right… _Alex smiled and looked around, making sure her dad was out of sight. "Mcreery timereery." She said as she conjured up the time reverse spell.

In a flash, Alex was towering over the girl with the full cup of lemonade. She placed the cup in front of her and carefully placed the batch of napkins next to it. "So, whom are you hiding from?"

"Me? I'm not hiding… who's hiding? 'Cau…"

"Yeah, that's not gonna work on me." Alex interrupted her.

She shook her head. "I was just being followed and I had to get away… It's my first time in New York so of course I got a little nervous."

"Oh. So where are you from originally?" Alex asked, growing more interested.

"Originally, Wisconsin." She said eagerly. "So, you can understand why it's such a big change?"

"Yeah, totally." Alex said, becoming more entranced. "Are you here to stay or what?"

She bit her lip. "I'm supposed to be on vacation but my mom has been with her new boy friend the whole time so I haven't been able to really do much of anything. It's already my third day and all I've seen was the inside of the hotel room."

"Well, I'll tell you what," she said with a huge smile. "I can show you around New York. I totally know my way." Both girls shared wide smiles, excited about their future plans.

"That would be amaz…"

"Alex, quit talking to your friend and take some orders!" her father yelled from the inside of the kitchen.

Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Would you like anything else?"

She scanned the menu once more, still unsure of what to order. "What would you recommend?" Alex was unable to tell if she was looking at her or the menu through those large sunglasses.

"I'd recommend The Alex." She said with a wide sly smile, pointing at her nametag. The girl giggled uncontrollably. "No, seriously. It's an option." She pointed at the staff recommendations on the menu. She stopped herself from giggling, realizing it wasn't a joke. Alex began to laugh, trying to make her less uncomfortable. "My mom, dad, and brothers have their own sandwiches too."

"Well, what's on the Alex?" she smiled.

_Hopefully you, later. _She smiled at her own joke. "It's sliced chicken, bacon, steak, shredded cheese with ranch on Italian bread but you can totally switch up the bread."

Her eyes widened when she heard what was on the sandwich. "Wow, that's a lot of meat." Alex laughed. "Steak?"

"Yeah, you know the kind that comes on a Philly cheese steak? It's that." She said proudly. "I just thought of it one day and it became my favorite sandwich."

"It just sounds like The Alex is a mouthful." She scrunched up her nose, and Alex laughed. "I mean, that's a lot to eat…" Alex laughed even harder, practically snorting. "I mean…"

Alex waved, as the other hand held her side. "It's okay! I know what you mean…" she laughed. "It's just funny, that's all." She quickly stopped laughing, seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face. "So that's one Alex?"

She sank into the booth. "I'll give it a try." Alex walked off to the kitchen and began to prepare The Alex for the new girl. _Fuck! I forgot to ask her what her name is! _Alex glanced over at the table every so often, watching her duck behind the menu anytime someone walked by.

She walked out of the kitchen with her carefully prepared sandwich. "One Alex." She said with a triumphant smile. She looked up from the menu and thanked her. Alex clanked the plate onto the table in front of her. "So, if you were to get a sandwich named after you, what would it be called?"

She bit her lower lip as Alex, once again took a seat across from her. "The Allison…" she smiled.

"Allison… huh?" she smiled. "I haven't met an Allison before." Allison took a bite of her sandwich. "So I assume your hotel is close."

Allison nodded, unable to answer with her mouth full. She quickly chewed and swallowed hard. "Let me get your number." Alex smiled, pulling out her phone. They both exchanged numbers, not one breaking a smile.

"Alex!" Jerry yelled. "Get your butt back to work!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, daddy." She said as sweetly as possible. "Don't forget to say bye to me before you leave… I can try to get off so I can walk you home, kay?"

Allison smiled. "Of course." Alex stood up from the booth and walked back into the kitchen.

----

"Dad." Her father turned around. "Daddy... father whom I love so…"

"What do you want, Alex?"

"I met this really cool girl who's here for vacation and she wants me to show her around… can I, daddy?"

"So you want me to let you go off with some stranger that you just met?"

"But dad, she's my age. She's right over there." She pointed at the girl who was sitting alone with a half eaten sandwich."

"Fine. It looks like it's clearing up anyway." He gave in. "But I want you to be back before midnight, okay?"

"Thank you daddy!" she jumped up wrapping her arms around her father's neck and ran out to Allison. "I can totally show you around tonight!"

"Come on," Alex grabbed Allison by the wrist. She ripped off her apron and threw it aside, grabbing her pea coat. "the sandwich is portable hand food so let's go!" Allison stood up, grabbing her sandwich and following Alex out the double doors.

----

"So, where do you feel like going?" Alex asked, taking a bite of her iced cream.

"Well, I always wanted to make my own clothes so is there a fabric shop around here somewhere?"

Alex laughed. "Are you kidding? Where isn't there a fabric store?"

"Only if you want to go…"

"No problem. I'd love to go. Besides, I feel like getting new curtains." Allison smiled silently, taking another bite of her ice cream. "It's a bit far… it's on 37th and 7th but we have plenty of time to make it there. If anything, there are plenty of shops open like NYC Beads where we could make our necklace, M&J Trimmings, and an awesome vintage shirt store. I _have _to show you, you'll love it."

----

Alex and Allison sat side by side on the D train, making their way to the 34th street train station. "So I glued my brother Justin's pants to his seat when he was in his alien language club." They both laughed. "He totally didn't see it coming."

"Change!" a hoarse voice called out. "Anybody could spare some change?"

"Aw." Allison reached for her coin purse but was stopped by Alex.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "You don't give them change."

"Why not?" she pouted. "He's homeless and it looks so dirty, sad and alone."

"Anybody gots some change?" Someone dropped a few coins in his Styrofoam cup.

Alex shook her head. "There's a lot you have to learn. It's not like he's a lost puppy. People like that, no matter how poor they look, you can never tell whether…" Allison looked up at Alex, pouting. "You give them food, not money."

Allison looked down at her coin purse and put it back into her bag. "Maybe next time when I have a sandwich or something…."

"Why are you wearing your sunglasses at night… on a train?"

"Oh," she adjusted her glasses. "Just my thing I suppose."

The homeless man passed by an obvious homosexual man and begun his speech. "God judges those who do wrong by the bible." He shook his finger at the flamboyant man. "You're gonna burn in hell for what ya do!" The man just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I hate these things! It's totally unfair that he gets to shout out his views and it's totally cool but if two guys or two girls decide to hook up, they get totally discriminated against!"

Allison looked up at Alex. "So, you think it's totally cool if two girls were to get together?" she asked timidly.

Alex immediately nodded. "Yeah, it's totally fine. People can do what they want, as long as it doesn't affect me." Allison silently agreed. Alex tilted her head towards Allison. "I mean, what's so wrong with two girls kissing?"

Allison's head quickly shot up and her eyes met Alex's. "Absolutely nothing." She said as though she was out of breath.

"Thirty Fourth Street. Transfers for the F,J, N, R, W, and Q train." The announcement rang through the p.a. system.

Both Allison and Alex shot up from their seats and they walked onto the slippery platform. Alex grabbed Allison's glove covered hand and escorted her to the surface.

A/N: Mostly filler. Please R&R. I feed off of that!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Wizards of Waverly Place…  
I forgot to write it in for my first chapter.

A/N: I rarely ever have access to the internet so it's quite difficult… And I want to leave reviews for other's stories but my internet is nearly completely messed up.

The brisk air traveled between the towering buildings, adding more noise to the already loud city. It was already dark but the streets were still alive and lit.

Allison's eyes bulged out of her sockets. "This place is awesome!" her smile grew wider as she looked up at the giant buildings.

Alex agreed. "What's even more awesome is that you never know how this city clears out four feet of snow over night. I mean, you never even see the snow settled on the ground here."

Feeling her hat slightly slip, Allison quickly readjusted it. "Can we go into Macy's?!" she gushed as she passed by the giant Macy's awning. "I've seen it so many times during the Thanksgiving Day parades but I never seen the inside. I wonder if it's as great as I imagine."

Alex did a complete three sixty and gave Allison a smile. "Come on." She grabbed Allison by her jacket and went to pull her but Allison was soon doing the pulling. Alex nearly tripped trying to get through the revolving door.

"Wow!" she scanned the well-lit store before her, incredibly excited about her first experience in _the _Macy's.

Laughing lightly, Alex used her index finger to press up on Allison's lower jaw, forcing it closed. "Okay, let's stop admiring the lights and let's start shopping."

Allison quickly agreed, pulling Alex towards the handbag department. "Wow, a real Coach bag!" she smiled, pressing herself up against the glass display case. Alex rolled her eyes. "I've never seen so many designer accessories in one place in my entire life!"

"Not everything's about fashion, you know?" she said with her arms crossed.

Quickly, Allison peeled her eyes away from the designer bags. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'll show you!" Alex exclaimed, pulling her towards the elevators. "It's this awesome vintage rock store that…" she paused, pressing the button on the elevator. "well, you'll see."

"Hey," a man tapped Allison on her shoulder, making her jump. "Do I know you from somewhere?" his eyes squinted, trying to get a closer look at her.

"No!" she said quickly, pressing her sunglasses somehow harder onto her face. "I'm not from around here so no, definitely not!"

Arriving to the floor, Alex pulled her off of the elevator and in front of the store that she wanted to take her to. "It's actually better if you don't respond to people. If you avoid eye contact… or any form of contact with _anyone _you should be fine."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "But if I didn't interact with anyone, I would have never met you." She said in a slight daze.

"Well, that's different. I'm just incredibly awesome and a lot of people would be great full to even be in my presence." She joked, faking a snooty tone.

"Oh, wow!" Allison's eyes quickly spotted an amazing black fitted tee. "This shirt with this belt…"

Alex joined in the gush. "This would look so great with these black and green plaid pants that I have back home!" Her smile quickly faded once she spotted the price tag. "Ugh! $249.50! I couldn't afford that even if I saved up a month of allowance." she dropped the price tag from the shirt and belt, moving on to a hopefully less expensive section.

"H-how much do you make for your allowance?" Allison questioned, trying to keep up with Alex.

Alex sighed. "Barely fifty bucks a week. That includes my chores around the house and working at the Sub Shop." She sighed again. "And all the hard work I put into my chores and that pla…" she began to laugh. "I tried to keep a straight face. Couldn't do it."

Allison began to laugh along with her. "You really are funny, Alex."

"I know." She agreed, walking over to the on sale rack. "I crack myself up."

Her smile quickly turned to horror when she saw a large _So Random _poster hung up by the dressing rooms. Alex was still preoccupied with a studded leather jacket. "Hey, why don't we find that fabric store you were talking about?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why now? You were so excited before about being here… and I totally love this jacket."

She turned Alex around, away from the giant poster of one of her pictures from her latest photo shoot. "We have the entire place to explore, besides it's really crowded from the Christmas rush and all…"

Defeated for the first time, Alex caved. "Fine. Just a few more minutes here and we'll leave. Okay?"

Allison glanced back at the poster through her giant glasses and back over to Alex. "Yeah… sure…"

"What do you think of this shirt?" she asked, pulling up a faded black tee with variations of skull designs on it. "I think it looks great. I don't have _anything _like it!"

"I think you'd look awesome in it." Allison smiled, picturing Alex changing into it. "Are you going to get it?"

"Nah." She pouted. "It's too much money for me." She put it back on the rack, disappointed.

"Why don't you check that section?" she pointed a little further from the dressing rooms. "I saw these awesome skinny jeans over there. I'm gonna look over at those sun glasses." She lied, backing up towards the accessories.

Alex gave her a suspicious glare, "Okay…" but continued towards the jean selection.

Allison ran back over to the shirt that Alex previously picked up and ducked behind the racks towards the cash register. "Hey, I just want to get this." She looked back over at Alex, making sure she was still distracted. "And don't worry about a bag, I'm just going to throw it into my purse."

The slow cashier removed the security tag, and Allison quickly ran back over to the sunglasses. Alex turned around and Allison waved nervously at her. Alex smiled and turned back to the red plaid pants she was checking out. "Uh, miss, that'll be $63.70." Allison threw her credit card at him. She mouthed, _sorry _to him and turned back to the glasses. "Allison Monroe. Hey, aren't you…"

"No," she spat, keeping an eye on Alex. She quickly ran over and signed the pad and grabbed the shirt, throwing it into her purse. "T-thank you." She quickly ran next to Alex. "So, you ready to go?" she asked, nervous that two people recognized her despite her _disguise. _

"Yeah." She smiled at Allison and grabbed her by her hand, walking side by side to the elevator. "So you want to stop by the fabric store first?" she pushed the button for the down elevator. Allison nodded. "Cool. After that, I want to stop by Just Salad and grab a Greek wrap. I didn't get to eat."

"I don't mind. Why's it named Just Salad if they sell wraps too?" Allison asked rhetorically.

Alex laughed. "I don't know, really. I guess they just try to confuse the masses, I suppose." Alex and Allison stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

"I want to stop and get a hot chocolate." Allison said in a very child-like tone. "It's been so long since I had one."

Alex smiled at Allison's childish tone. "Of course." _Anything you want.  
_

The elevator stopped at the second floor, opening it up for a few people. Allison's eyes widened when she saw another poster up, smiling back at her. Luckily, Alex's view was blinded due to the amount of people in front of her and the girl next to her.

----

Allison happily sipped at her hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth from her cup on her hands. Alex couldn't help but smile at the complete innocence that Allison seemed to be overflowed with.

Spotting a magazine kiosk, Alex started jogging over. "I just want to pick up a Snapple really quick, okay?" Allison nodded, following right behind her. She looked up at the hanging magazine that showed her right on the cover. Quickly, she turned around and adjusted her disguise. "Ready?" she asked, holding up her lemon tea Snapple.

_I guess she doesn't watch my show then. _They both made their way to the fabric store that had nearly every style. "Wal-Mart doesn't even have this huge of a selection of fabric!"

"I've never been to Wal-Mart." Alex stated. "I don't think there is any in New York."

"Not in the city I think. In Wisconsin, my friends and I hung out at Wal-Mart for hours." Alex raised an eyebrow. "It's like an entire mall in one store."

"Right…" Alex laughed. "Maybe one day you could show me."

Alex picked up a red silky Indian fabric. "I think I should get this for my room. Maybe it would look great in the summer…" she trailed. "Do you see anything you like?"

Allison's smile soon turned into a wicked one. "Yes…" she pulled at the red fabric. "I think you should really get this one." She smiled, petting the silk against Alex's arm.

"Okay." Alex grinned back. "Sold, then." _Girls are so hard to figure out. _"Can I get fourteen feet of this?" she shouted into the air. Immediately, a man was right there with a scissor at hand, cutting it practically perfect.

The fabric was wrapped for them and placed into a bag for her. "This should be enough." Alex pulled out her cell phone to check the time. "It's already nine." She pouted. "Just Salad must be closed by now."

"Do you want to eat anywhere else?" _I could think of someplace…_ "I'd suggest but I don't know the area."

Alex smiled. "We can go back to the SubStation." Her smile turned into a grin. "My parents wouldn't mind if I made myself a sandwich. If it's closed by the time we get there, I have plenty of food at my house."

"Am I able to go to your house?" Allison questioned hopefully. "It is late, after all."

"Yeah. You can totally even sleep over." She smiled, taking the last swig of her Snapple.

"And you're positive that your parents aren't going to care that there's a stranger in their house?

Alex snorted. "Please, I've been sneaking around my whole life. They completely expect it of me. In fact, they'd be shocked if I didn't sneak, lie or steal something tonight." They both laughed.

"Alright. I just need to call my mom." Allison grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Going to your house sounds lovely." She giggled at her use of the word _lovely._

---

It was nearly ten thirty by the time Alex and Allison made their way back to 57 Waverly Place. The Sub Shop was already closed, so it meant Alex was able to bring her new friend up stairs and out of the cold.

"My parents may be sleeping but they totally wouldn't mind that you're here." Alex whispered as she turned the key and pushed open the door. "Just take your wet shoes off by the door."

Allison gasped at how amazing the apartment looked on the inside. "It looks so different from what I expected." She smiled.

Alex grabbed her by her wrist and led her upstairs. "Come on. I want to show you my room." They both made their way up the steps into Alex's room. It was nothing like anything Allison had seen before, even on the set of So Random. Pink fur wallpaper covered the walls and the bedspread seemed to be fit for a princess. "You can hang your jacket on the back of my door." She said as she hung up her pea coat. Allison did the same.

"I can't believe this is your room!" She gushed, admiring every inch of it.

Alex flopped down onto her bed. "Yeah, it's kind of cool I guess." She grabbed her remote and turned the t.v. on. "Do you want to watch anything?" she asked as she flipped through the channel.

"Nothing in particular really." Allison's eyes widened as she heard the So Random theme song play.

"This is the show Max always talks ab…" Allison dove onto Alex's bed and snatched the remote from her. Immediately, she changed the channel trying to prevent her from seeing her face on the screen. Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess you really don't like that show."

She smiled down at Alex nervously. "Yeah, it's not my thing…" Allison shifted her body weight, rolling off of the pinned down Alex. "We could watch something else… maybe a movie?" she suggested hopefully.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Alex asked, reluctantly standing up and heading towards her large DVD collection.

"I dunno." Allison hugged her knees to her chest. "What do you have?"

"Um… okay, you pick two genres. I'll choose between the two then you pick two movie slash series titles. We'll vote between the selections and if it's a series, you pick the season and I'll choose the disk number."

Allison sat back and thought for a few seconds. "Um… horror and comedy."

Alex stood up. "Do you want some pajama's to change into?" she asked hopefully. Allison nodded and Alex rushed to her closet. "Well, my favorite genre is horror but I'm in the mood for some comedy." She tossed Allison a pair of pajama pants and a loose fit tee.

"Do you have _Not Another Teen Movie_?" she asked excitedly. "I haven't watched that movie in so long!"

Alex turned back and grinned at her. "I'm surprised at you, Allison!" she joked. "That's a dirty, dirty movie… of course I have it." She laughed, pulling out the requested movie from her collection and popping it into the DVD player.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked timidly.

"Can you take off those sunglasses?" she snapped back.

"Oh." Allison removed her sunglasses and hat. Alex stood there in amazement. _She's even prettier without all that coverage. _"I forgot about that… sorry. So, where's your bathroom?" she stood up and went for the door.

"Um… all the way down the hall and to your left." Allison quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the hall.

Alex remained speechless as she quickly found a pair of pajama's to change into. _I can't believe she's _that _hot. And she's going to be sleeping in _my _bed. _She thought to herself as she flicked her wrist, magically changing into boxer shorts and a low cut tank top.

Allison appeared in the doorway, completely stunned. Alex closed the door behind her and turned off the light. "Come on." She dragged the shocked Allison to her bed. "It's already up to the part where they show Mia Kirshnir!" she said hurried, admiring the girl/woman in the catholic schoolgirl uniform.

Both Alex and Allison laid on their stomachs, watching the comedy. "This is the part where she falls through the stairs." They said in unison, laughing uncontrollably.

"Quit fartin' around." Allison mimicked the father from the movie. Alex laughed. "I'm sorry… I'm like the worst to watch movies with. I basically repeat every line."

"No… It's cute." She blushed and so did Allison.

"You think I'm cute." She mocked.

Alex hit her with a pillow. "I said _it _was cute." They both laughed and looked at one another. In the silence, they both leaned into one another; their shoulders were already touching. Allison's eyes slowly closed and drew her lips closer to Alex's. Before their lips could even graze, both of their eyes shot open and they both jumped on opposite sides of the bed.

"Um…" Alex jumped up. "I'm just going to get some sleep." She leapt under her covers.

Allison fixed her hair and nodded. "Yeah. I should get ready too." She crawled under the covers, hugging her side of the bed.

_Well, that wasn't awkward. _Alex sighed, tightening her grip on her side of the bed, making sure not even their legs touched.

A/N: Any thoughts/suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If some people aren't sure what these things are: A Metro Card is sort of the equivalent to a bus ticket/train ticket… sort of…

**The Ferry is a boat (that is free) that goes from Manhattan to Staten Island and vice versa.**

Alex awoke to the sound of Justin's footsteps in the hall. Annoyed, she sucked her teeth and went to crawl out of bed. The sleeping Allison's hand immediately stopped her. She realized that they must have moved a lot in their sleep.

She carefully crawled out of bed, trying not to wake up the girl who was still sprawled out on the bed. "It's morning already?" Allison said with a yawn.

"Yep." Alex responded, stretching her arms above her head. "Do you want some breakfast?" she asked through the contagious yawn.

"That sounds nice…" she trailed off, burring her face into her pillow.

Alex lightly laughed. "Come on," she grabbed her by her ankles, pulling her from the warm, comfortable bed. Allison groaned. "You can't eat while you sleep. The only person I know who can pull that off is my dad."

"But it's so comfy!" she whined, trying to hold onto the bedpost.

Alex huffed. "I'm the one who's not a morning person here!" Allison finally got to her feet. "I just have to run downstairs and tell my parents you're here so they're not doing anything embarrassing."

Allison nodded and yawned, walking over to the t.v. and turned off the dvd that they both let play through the night. Alex headed downstairs to warn her family to not use any magic or magical items until after her new friend leaves.

"Oh, a floating toaster." Alex made her way down the stairs. "'Cause that's not weird at all…"

Justin hovered the toaster back into place. "Why are you up so early? We weren't expecting you 'til lunch."

"Ha, ha." She sneered, turning her attention over to her parents. "Guys, I have a friend over. She's gonna come down for breakfast."

"Well, your friend could have my serving." He took a bite of his toast. "I'm going to Zeke's to practice my alien language."

"You're…" she paused. "You know what, it makes fun of its self…"

"At least I'm doing something productive with my vacation." He snorted, walking out of the room.

"Thanks mom." Alex said quickly as she headed back up stairs." I'll go get her." Alex walked to the bottom of the steps. "Allison! You can come down!"

Allison cautiously crept down the steps still in the pajamas. "Allison, this is my mom and dad." She smiled as she took a seat in front of the bacon.

"Hi." Allison gave them a shy wave. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"Oh, she has manners." Theresa gushed. "Maybe you'd be a good influence on our Alex." Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Or maybe Alex would be a bad influence on her…" her father whispered to his wife.

"I heard that!" she said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Yeah, they might be right…" she whispered to Allison with a smile. Allison let out a slight giggle, keeping her hands folded between her knees.

"Alex says you were on vacation. Where are you visiting from?"

"Well I'm originally from Wisconsin." She nervously laughed.

"So, where do you go to school?" her mother asked, putting the plate in front of Allison.

"I don't technically go to school." She stated, taking a gulp of orange juice.

Alex's mouth hung open. "Wow! Really!"

"What do you mean you don't go to school?" Her parents asked Allison, shocked.

"See, she turned out fine and she doesn't go to school."

"Actually, I sort of get home schooled… sort of." She took another bite of her eggs.

Theresa looked quite concerned. "Why do you get home schooled?"

All eyes soon became fixed on Allison. "Well, I… I don't particularly like talking about it." It wasn't a lie but it did leave out the truth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey." Theresa put a comforting hand onto Allison's shoulder. "So, what do you girls have planned for the day?"

Alex shrugged. "No idea yet. It's still early."

"Um… why don't we just go to a movie? A _dark_, movie theater."

"That's a great idea! I could take you to the IFC theater."

Allison's mouth gaped open. "I've heard of that place! All the Indie Films make it big there!"

"Yeah, Harper and I usually go like once a month." Allison gave a suspicious look. "Harper's my best friend. She's away on vacation at her _mam ma's _house for the holidays."

"Oh." Allison sighed in relief. "I should get going after breakfast. My mom wants me to check in. You know, make sure I'm not dead." She laughed.

"That's fine." Alex took in another bite of bacon. "It's usually never fun when you go to the movies early anyway." Allison agreed. "I'll walk you down." Alex said as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

After Allison finished her breakfast, she changed back into her clothes and came back downstairs. Alex shot up from her chair and followed Allison to the yellow door. "I'll call you around five so we can make plans, okay?"

Alex opened the door and followed Allison out. "Okay, awesome." She smiled as they reached the downstairs door. "Before I go, I have something for you." She smiled excitedly, clumsily shuffling through her purse for Alex's gift. "Here." She nervously handed the shirt to Alex.

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "You… you got this for… you didn't ha… this is expensive!" Alex said, still in shock.

Allison looked down at her shoes. "I saw you looking at it and I thought you…" she was quickly interrupted by Alex's arms wrapping around her neck.

"I love it." Her face nuzzled into her neck before she pulled away. "It's just it's really expensive and I didn't get you anything."

Allison looked up at her and pouted. "You don't have to get me anything." She smiled. "We're friends, and it's a gift. No getting even and no _fair_ exchange."

Alex pulled herself into Allison, holding her much more tightly than before, and Allison squeezed back. "I _promise_ I'll make you something."

When they pulled away, Allison put on her oversized sunglasses and gave Alex a peck on the cheek. She felt the blood rush to her face, but did nothing to hide it. "Five o'clock, I expect a call." Allison smiled and stepped out onto Waverly Place, leaving Alex speechless.

----

"Alex!" Theresa shouted after her daughter who was already half way up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah mom?" she huffed.

"Why is this Allison so special?" Alex's eyes widened, completely aware why this girl was incredible in every sense of the word. "I mean, you brought her over after hanging out with her only one night."

She turned her body towards her mother. "She's supposed to be here on vacation… her mom has been spending time with her boy friend and she hasn't seen the real New York… it was late and I didn't want either of us being alone… so, I brought her here."

Her mother crossed her arms. "Just be careful, Alex."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? I woke up and all my stuff was still here." Her mother simply shook her head and continued to tend to the dishes.

Running up the stairs, Alex sighed and locked herself in her room. "Okay, journal." She grabbed her inking pens and colored pencils. "I have a new entry." She began carefully drawing in the new character into her journal.

----

"Literarium Tararium." _Alex soon appeared into her magical journal. This time, she appeared in the grand hall of her castle. It was practically larger than most apartments on Waverly Place and the ceilings were just as tall._

_An elegant Princess who was waiting on the throne that is next to Princess Alex's throne greeted her. "Princess Alex!" Allison ran up to Princess Alex and threw her arms around her neck. "I've been waiting for your arrival!"_

_They both pulled away. "I've purchased a gift for you, your highness." She bowed down in her black and purple dress, presenting her with a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper._

_"Thoust…thou… shouldn't have." She unwrapped the box containing the very same shirt the _real _Allison bought for her._

_"I love it!" she exclaimed the very words she said to Allison._

_"Would, your highness, like to try it on?" She held up the black shirt and waved it in her face. Alex smiled, snatching the shirt from her. _

_"To my chambers then?" Her arm extended to Allison, and they walked arm in arm to Princess Alex's bedroom. _

_They entered into the luxurious chambers, and her Queen sized bed welcomed them. Alex changed out of her high heels and enjoyed the cold cobblestones beneath her feet. "I'll be right back." She smiled as she disappeared into her walk in closet. Allison took a seat on her Queen sized bed, waiting for Princess Alex to emerge. With a flick of her wrist, she was changed into her new shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. _

_"Princess! You look absolutely stunning!" she sighed, standing up on her feet._

Alex twirled in front of her magical mirror. "Now, why don't you change too?" 

_"Whatever do you wish me to change into, Princess?" Alex smiled as she went through a series of ideas in her head. Finally coming up with an idea, she flicked her wrist, changing her out of her gown and into a black and red leather outfit. _

_"You look great, Princess Allison." She trailed her fingers against the seams of her imagined outfit. She grabbed Allison by her collar and pulled her in close. "Tell me to stop when…" Allison's lips crashing into hers quickly interrupted her words. Both girls effortlessly fit their lips together, slightly pulling away every so often for air. Allison placed her hand on the small of Alex's back and her other hand snaked around her back, holding onto her shoulder. Alex buried her hands into Allison's hair, trying to get a handful of the silky brunette._

_Alex pulled away and leaned her forehead onto hers. "You're a great kisser." _I wonder if it's the same in real life. _"We should do this more often." She linked their lips back together, pushing her through the purple canopy and onto her bed._

"Alex?" Teresa shouted through the door, lightly knocking. "Are you awake, sweetie?"

_"Fuck!" Alex pouted, quickly kissing Princess Allison one last time. "I'll be back, fair Princess. I promise. Literarium Tararium."_

"Yes, mom?" she panted, as she opened the door.

Her mother crossed her arms. "What were you up to?"

"What do you mean, mother?" she looked back at her journal, remembering the _no good _she was up to.

She shook her head. "Forget it, I don't want to know. I need you to pick up a Metro Card." She handed her twenty-five dollars. "I need it for ten trips, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She huffed. "I might ride the ferry tonight, okay mom?"

"Just be careful, and don't be out too late." Alex reassured her by pulling out her cell phone. "You're a beautiful young lady, and so is Allison. I don't want anyone taking advantage of that."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry, I'm more than safe." She pulled her wand from her boot and twirled it.

"Okay, hun." She kissed her on her forehead. Alex groaned and closed the door.

_It's 4:47… I'm should call her now. _She pulled out her cell phone and called up Allison. "Allison? Hey! Are you ready?"

"Um… yeah. What movie are we seeing?"

"I don't know. We're just going to show up and whatever movie is playing next, we'll go see."

"Very spontaneous of you." Allison laughed.

"Well, I'm an awesomely spontaneous person. Get used to it." She smiled, looking over her outfit she wore in the journal in the mirror.

"I like it. It makes life interesting. So, I'll meet you at the Sub Shop in like 20 minutes?"

"Okay. See you in a bit." They said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

Alex finished doing her last minute touches on her out fit and headed down stairs.

"Well my grandson is a lawyer!" A boy dressed in old lady drag exclaimed, rocking in the rocking chair in a boxing ring. "Well, my grandson is a doctor!" the other boy dressed in old lady drag yelled.

Alex shot a glance at the t.v. "Max, what are you watching?"

"So Random! This show is hilarious!" he laughed. "Even though I already seen this episode, it's still funny. Guys in drag! Old people! What could be funnier?!" Max laughed hard enough to project soda from his nose.

"Ew…" she flicked her wrist, and the mess was immediately cleaned up. "This show looks so dumb." She snorted, leaving the room.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Justin asked, making his way up the steps.

"I'm going to catch a movie at the IFC." She responded. "And where were you off to?"

Justin smirked. "If you must know…"

"No I don't. I wasn't really interested." She snorted, running down the steps.

Justin sighed, walking into his house. "So Random is on!" he said, jumping onto the couch. "And this is the Annoying Girl sketch." He smiled, completely attentive to the t.v. screen. "Sonny Munroe is amazing!" he gushed, flailing his arms in front of him. He quickly sat back onto the couch. "Not that I watch it or anything…"

"It's cool if you watch it, Justin. This show is awesome."

"I know!" he put his goofy grin back on. "Did you know Sonny was spotted in New York?" Justin pulled out a newspaper showing Sonny trying to duck away from the paparazzi.

Max grabbed the newspaper. "That would be awesome if we got to meet her!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have/had so many different ideas for this chapter but I settled for this one to be when they first kiss.  
Anyone have any suggestions?

Alex and Allison took their seats next to one another in the tiny movie theater. It was much smaller than the United Artist theaters, but it was much more cozy. You practically felt at home in the over sized chair. They both got comfortable, taking off their winter coats and gloves. Allison took off her sunglasses in the dark theater, tucking them away in her purse.

Allison looked over at Alex, who was making a lot of noise pulling things out of her purse and jacket. "One, Alex?" She smiled, handing Allison a wrapped up sandwich from her families Sub Shop. Laughing, she accepted the sandwich. "and we can share the Snapple." She stated, placing her glass bottle in the cup holder of the armrest. "Sneaking in food is a lot cheaper than buying from the actual theater." She whispered.

Previews for other IFC films began to play on the giant silver screen, grabbing everyone in the theaters attention. "Oh! I want to see that one!" Alex and Allison would exclaim at nearly every preview. Being the loudest in the theater, the two girls received angry hisses and shushes from others in the theater. Alex, unfazed by this, swung her legs onto the back of the empty chair in front of her.

The theater became more hushed, as well as the two youngest and loudest girls. Allison was almost fully drawn into the movie until she felt Alex's hand grab the Snapple bottle. She shuffled deeper into her seat, fixing her arm more steadily onto the armrest. It seemed just like what happens in cheesy daytime comedy series, but it was actually happening to her; the dry mouth, the hands grazing on the armrest, and the butterflies. There were definitely butterflies. Allison smiled at her thoughts, trying to calm down her stomach.

Alex put the Snapple back down into the cup hole, bumping into Allison's hand. "Sorry." Alex quickly whispered, pulling her hand back.

"No," Allison gasped. "We can share it." She moved her arm over slightly, smiling as Alex accepted the offer.

Alex turned to her and pouted. "This isn't working. Here." She laced her fingers with Allison's, forcing her entire body to constrict. Allison smiled nervously at Alex, and she exchanged her _famous _Alex Russo grin.

Through the whole movie, Alex and Allison sat in silence with their fingers intertwined. The credits began to roll up the screen and the lights quickly turned on. The two girls remained in their seats, looking away from the movie screen and met face to face. "So, how'd you like the movie?" Alex asked breathlessly, meeting eyes with the girl who took her breath away. Allison nodded, not realizing it was an improper way to answer the question.

Everyone was already out of the theater but the two girls remained seated. "I think we have to leave now…" Alex said, completely regretting it.

"Right." Allison smiled and shot up her chair, still holding her hand. "Everyone else is gone." A man with a broom and dustpan walked in, and both girls dropped each other's hand. "Let's go." She said, nervously, putting her sunglasses back on. They both exited the IFC, waiting for the other to speak.

"So, where are we going now?" Allison asked, tailing behind Alex.

Alex smiled. "I think you'll love it. We're going onto the Staten Island Ferry."

"We definitely have to make the nine o'clock ferry." Alex huffed, rushing up the escalator with Allison not too far behind.

Allison whined as she saw the second flight of stairs that she had to run up. "It's… it's 8:59 p.m. Why do we have to make this one?" she whined, making it up the final steps.

"It's a surprise." Alex responded, grabbing her by the hand, emerging onto the streets. Other people were running as well, rushing to catch the docked ferry. They pushed through the double doors, up the escalator and closer to the sliding doors. The doors were closing in on one another, making Alex really pick up her feet. Her and Allison just skimmed through, being the last two people to enter. "Sorry, but these guys could be real dicks and actually close the door on you."

They both slowed down, steadying their pace to enter the ferry. Alex made her way to the staff only door and knocked. "Alex! What are you doing?" Allison asked in a hushed voice.

Alex quickly reassured Allison. A much older looking man, an obvious crewmember of the Ferry appeared at the door. "Paul!" she smiled, shaking his hand. "This is my friend, Allison; Allison, this is the boats driver, Paul." Allison and Paul greeted one another. "So, how's Emily?"

"Good." He responded, walking back up the narrow staircase that led to the roof of the Ferry. "She's in an AP math class. She's going to get a head start on those college credits." He opened the door to the captain's quarters. "So how've you been? Staying out of trouble, I hope."

"So-so." She laughed. "The only class I'm really excelling in is my art class."

He lightly laughed, opening the final door that led to the very top of the Ferry. "Well, I hope you do better. You may regret it one day." Alex chuckled and agreed. "If you girls get cold, just come back inside. You girls be careful. It's dangerous up here."

"Thanks, Paul." The two girls said in unison.

"No problem." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Allison turned to Alex. "How do you know the captain?"

"Actually, I'm friends with his daughter. One night, we were just hanging out in a park after dusk and we all got a summons." Alex rolled her eyes. "As if loitering should be a crime. But anyway, one of my friends, his daughter, was with us. He pulled a few strings and the court totally just threw our summons out_._"

"Wow, it looks like someone has connections." Allison said, impressed.

"Well, to make it in this city, it only matters who you know, not what you know." She laughed, fixing her hair from the harsh winds. "What do you think?" she asked Allison who was still in awe.

"It's so beautiful out here." She sighed, removing her sunglasses.

Alex grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. "It's one of the places of New York City where you can see the stars more clearly."

Allison wrapped her hands around the back of Alex's neck. "And look!" Alex looked directly above her. "There's Orion's Belt." She pointed and brought her hand back down to Alex's neck.

"Do you know any other consolations?"

Allison laughed. "Actually yes, but I don't know any of the ones I see right now except for Orion's belt." Alex laughed.

"Maybe we could go star gazing next time. My dad has a telescope somewhere in the lai… basement. La basement. The basement"

"That would be amazing." Allison sighed and took in a deep breath.

Alex pushed the hair from her face and kissed Allison's cold, red cheek. Her once cold cheek burned, hoping for her to make it even on the other side. Allison lightly gasped as Alex pulled away. Looking up, her mind went completely blank. Without thinking, Allison grabbed Alex by her face and collided her lips with her friends. Alex, completely shocked, grabbed Allison by the waist and calmed herself down. Both girls became lost in their kiss, ignoring the extreme cold the New York City winter air had to offer.

"Alex," she sighed, trying her hardest to press against her even closer.

"Yeah?" she whispered. There was complete silence for the next two seconds before Allison pulled her back in for another kiss.

"I like kissing…" she trailed off. "I like kissing you."

"Yeah?" Alex smile grew wider and tapped Allison on her lips. "I'd like kissing me too, but I guess I just have to settle for you." She joked.

Allison laughed. "You're lucky I know you're joking."

"Or what?" she instigated, playfully pushing her.

"Uh!" she pretended to be insulted. "Or this!" she pushed her back, barely budging her.

Alex laughed, grabbing both of her wrists. "Is that the best you got?"

Allison scrunched up her face. "No! This is." She pulled Alex's arms to their sides, and pulled her in for another kiss. Alex was able to feel her smile against her lips, forcing her to smile as well.

"I have to admit, that is pretty good." They laughed, turning their attention to the statue of liberty. "Have you ever seen it this close before?" Allison shook her head, putting her back towards Alex. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and placed her chin on her shoulder. Allison trailed her glove-covered hands along Alex's coat covered arms, and she laced their fingers together. Alex squeezed her tighter, pecking her on the cheek.

"No, it's my first time." She sighed, leaning her head against the taller girl's head.

"Well, the boat's going to dock soon. We have to catch the S52 bus for the next place I want to show you."

"How many surprises are you going to give me in one night?" she giggled, still in Alex's embrace.

Alex smiled, pulling her so that they're face to face. "Just this last one… that I know about. The kiss was your surprise for me." She grinned, receiving another kiss from Allison.

They both heard the door click open. "Girls? The Ferry's docking now." Both girls nodded and made their way to the door. Allison quickly remembered her sunglasses before entering into the artificial light.

"This is our stop." She smiled, exiting the back door from the bus. "This place is really cool." Alex reassured her.

"The Cup?" They approached a small café, where they heard a loud bass coming from the inside. "I thought this would be a café?"

"Oh, it is." Alex smiled. "It's other things too." She opened the door revealing a crowded room filled with furniture and people of all ages. Each wall was completely different from the other one. The walls were real brick, covered in paintings done by local artist, pictures, albums, stickers, and poems. Right next to the door was a large bathtub filled with books, and there was a long row of coffee tables along the right side of the wall. "It's a café slash restaurant slash stage slash bar slash party room." She bragged, walking behind the counter. "Hey, Tara." She greeted the very eccentrically dressed girl working behind the counter.

"What's up, girl?" she asked as she was making an espresso. "Can you make a strawberry milk shake? I'm short handed." She huffed, continuing on with her job.

"Definitely." Alex smiled, beaconing Allison to come behind the counter. "Tara, this is my friend, Allison." She began taking her jacket and gloves off and told Allison to do the same.

Tara quickly shook Allison's hand and went back to work. "She's cute." She shouted over the hustle and bustle of the room.

"Thank you." Allison responded, caught completely off guard.

"I know." Alex grabbed Allison by the hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Do you know how to work a register?"

"Um…" Allison paused. The first and only job she ever had, never had anything to do with a register. "not really." She admitted.

"Here." Alex quickly began to show her. "Here's all the price listing. Whatever it is, type it in and press enter. It opens, you put the money in. If you need to do math, he's a calculator."

"Oh," she nodded. "I guess I got it."

Alex pecked her on the cheek. "Cool."

"So, are you two dating?" Tara asked bluntly.

Allison and Alex shot each other a look. "No… no." she looked back over at Tara. "Not yet, anyway." Alex whispered.

"Hey, I have a say in it too." Allison joked, receiving her first customer. It was a sweaty pre-teen who just exited the double doors right next to the counter. "Oh, a soda…" she scanned the list. "$2.00?" The young boy pulled out the money, slapping it down on the counter and running back in. "Ew…" she pouted, picking up the two moist bills and putting it into the cash register.

"See? I knew you could do it." Tara put her hand on her shoulder. "You sort of get used to the sweaty money. You just have to remember to wash your hands before dealing with the food." She half joked, removing the old coffee from the coffee pot. "Alex, why don't you show your friend the back? There are some really awesome bands here tonight."

"Is it free?" Alex smiled.

"Pssh… yeah." She waved at the doorman who was taking the admission fees, and gestured for him to let the two girls in. "It's cool."

Alex grabbed Allison by the wrist and led her to the double doors. "You need anymore help back there?" Allison asked, looking back at Tara. She waved them both off as Alex entered the room. She felt the heat escape the room as soon as she opened the door. There were sweaty people everywhere, completely letting loose and rocking out to the underground band. All the way to the left of the room was the bar, which was completely closed off. There was also furniture in this back room but all of it was crammed in the bar section for the show.

"Dance!" Alex demanded, shouting over the band. "Come on." She began to flail her arms to the beat of the music and flipped her hair from side to side.

Allison laughed and looked down at her shoes. Shyly, she began jumping around, watching others around her. "I don't know how." She shouted, giving up on dancing.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't think! Just do!" she started punching the air. Allison smiled, looking around at the other people around her, self conscious of her dancing. "Don't worry about it! No one's looking at you!" Allison nodded and tried again but more confidently. "See?" Alex smiled, banging her head to the beat.

After two more songs, Alex and Allison exited the back room. They were both smiling incredibly wide, and they were incredibly sweaty. They noticed Tara was quite swamped and they jumped behind the counter.

"Thanks, Al… and Al." she smiled as the two girls went right to work.

"No problem, Tara." She laughed, noticing her name begins the same way as Allison's.

Once it calmed down a bit more, Alex and Allison excused themselves to the bathroom. It was only a single person bathroom but they were both able to squeeze into it. Alex and Allison both wiped the sweat off their foreheads and neck.

"So, what do you think of this place?"

"I love it." She exclaimed. "The lighting, the awesome art, and the atmosphere!" she gushed. "And you're even friends with the girl behind the counter!"

"Yeah, she's cool." Alex said, splashing water onto her face. "I come here a lot. I noticed she needed help 'cause everyone was shouting orders at her, so I came to her rescue. Since that day, I haven't paid for a single show, brownie, or drink." She patted her face down with some of the paper towels next to the sink.

Allison laughed, taking off her glasses. "So, you're a softy!" She, too, splashed water on her face.

"Hey!" she sounded insulted. "Yeah, just don't tell anybody, okay?" They laughed. "I have a reputation to protect."

"What? I think it's sweet." She teased.

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed, putting her head down.

"Aw…" Allison grabbed Alex's baby face and gently pecked her lips. Alex smirked, and pulled her in for and _actual _kiss. Allison felt her back slam against the brick wall, but she was unfazed by it. Alex grabbed her by her wrist, and pushed them above her head and against the wall. She pressed her lips more firmly against Allison's, hushing the moans that were trying to escape her lips.

They jumped, both hearing the knocks on the door. It was quite rude, considering they lost track of time. Alex went to open the door, and Allison snatched up her glasses. "Sorry." She apologized to the line of six girls who were waiting for the bathroom. Each one of them giggling, fully aware of what the two girls were doing in there, based on their smudged lip-gloss.

"Whoa!" Tara shouted from behind the counter. "Save the action for when you two get home." Allison turned completely red, hiding her face as she made her way back to the counter. Alex walked back to the counter with a proud smile, and her head held high.

"It's getting late, Tara." She hugged, her friend. "I have to get back." Alex grabbed their coats.

"Nice meeting you, Al." she smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "Take care of Alex for me, and be safe going home."

Allison nodded, pulling away with a huge smile. "Don't worry. She's safe."

"G'night!" Tara waved at the two girls who made their way through the maze of people.

"Later, Tara!" They said in unison, exiting The Cup.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter contains underage drinking and such. It's not rated M… not yet… maybe. Enjoy! **

"Shh…" Alex hushed her friend who tripped over her own feet. "Stay here. I have a present for us." She smiled, leaving Allison on the couch. Quietly, Alex lifted the latch off of her parent's liquor cabinet and looked up. "Grey Goose or Sky?"

"Oh, I don't drink…" Allison stated uneasily. "And you shouldn't either."

Alex giggled. "Have you ever tried alcohol?"

Allison shook her head. "It's poison for your body." She crossed her arms.

"Well, that's why your body gets rid of it. You either sweat it out or you piss it out. No harm done." She poured herself a few shots into a glass cup. "If you don't want to, that's fine but I do suggest you try it before you shoo it off."

Allison sat in silence before finally giving in. "Fine. But as soon as I start feeling uncomfortable, we're stopping."

"Of course." She said immediately, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable at all." Allison smiled as she received a quick peck from Alex. "Now, let's head up stairs. I don't want my parents catching us." She grabbed Allison's cup and put the bottles back into the cabinet.

"I never drank before, so you have to watch me." Allison said in a whisper.

They both crept up the steps. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

---

"Ugh!" Allison pulled the cup away from her face. "It smells like rubbing alcohol." She took a seat at the edge of Alex's bed.

"Oh, I know." She reached into her mini-fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of soda. "That's why we have this." She presented her the opened bottle. "You take a sip of the alcohol," she demonstrated, not even flinching from the harsh taste. "then you take a swig of this."

She handed the bottle over to Allison, watching her take her first sip of alcohol. Her face completely scrunched up and she immediately chugged the soda. "That's disgusting." She spat. "I can't believe people actually drink this stuff."

"You get used to the burn." Alex laughed, as she took another shot. "The feeling is totally worth it." She smiled as the warmth crept from her stomach to her chest. "And you get _drunk_ faster when you know that you have a few drinks in you. It's totally psychological as well as the _poison_ affect."

Allison nodded. "Do you drink often?" She asked as she took another sip.

"I used to for the cliché reason that everyone else was doing it, but I slowed down with it once I had a little too much one night. I was passed out the whole party, and someone stole like all my stuff. Allison's jaw dropped. "I had to explain to my parents how I left everything on the train… They don't know I drink."

"At least you're okay." Allison took another sip.

"Yeah, things could have gotten a lot worse." Alex turned her attention back to her drink. "Well, actually," she took in a deep breath. "That's not the whole story…" Allison moved closer to her, knowing the story wasn't going to be good. "I just woke up to some guy on top of me." Allison's facial expression changed from concerned to mortified. "My clothes were on and everything but he was definitely trying to take them off." Alex lightly laughed. "I'm fine though. Nothing too… could have been worse."

Allison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "How could you even drink after that?"

She smiled. "I just do it around the right people." Allison's pouted lips invited Alex to crash her lips into her friend's. They were both careful not to spill their drinks. Somehow, Alex was flat on her back with Allison directly on top of her. Without skipping a beat, they both put their drinks down on the nightstand, continuing with their kiss.

"I think this is the only time alcohol will ever taste good." Allison gently bit Alex's lower lip and dragged her teeth down, presenting to Alex a wide smile.

"Wait, wait…" Alex sat up with Allison following in sync with her body. "I have three shots left." She slurred, grabbing her cup and Allison followed. "Okay, one, two three." She held her nose and chugged what was left over in her cup. Allison did her best to do the same. Involuntarily, she nodded and placed her empty cup down. "You're going to feel it in a few minutes." Alex laughed as she watched Allison struggle to place her cup on the nightstand. "Or sooner." She snorted.

Allison regained some control and completely lost it when she crashed her lips into Alex's. Her eyes fluttered wildly, trying to get a more clear vision of Alex. Her brain was fogged from the _poison, _only recalling glimpses of the girl underneath her. Lazily, Allison's face nuzzled into Alex's neck and gently bit down. Her tongue trailed from her collarbone, and traced her jaw line. Both of their hands unconsciously explored one another's body.

"It's hot." Allison said, finally coming up for air.

Alex swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah." Alex peeled her shirt from her body and laughed as Allison tried to do the same. Apparently, Allison's head got stuck in her shirt. Alex quickly helped her, eager to see what was underneath the girl's top.

Allison remained propped up on the taller girls stomach. "Do you like it?" she slurred, referring to her lacy red bra.

Alex laid flat against her bed, and admired the topless girl. She giggled as she wrapped her hands around Allison's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. "It's fuckin' sexy." She slurred, trying to pull Allison even closer into her lips.

Allison laughed out loud, still attached to Alex. "I can't feel my face." Alex began to laugh as she saw Allison slap her own face. "It's completely numb."

"Completely?" she gave a devilish grin. She bit down on her lower lip trying to prove her wrong.

She pulled back and laughed. "Okay, I definitely felt that." She said through her swollen red lip. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Really?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Allison felt her whole body tremble as Alex's tongue glided across her lower lip. She soon felt Alex's tongue enter her mouth, twisting it every which way.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked breathlessly, looking down at the girl who couldn't control her heartbeat.

She flipped her tongue just as she did before, showing her what it looked like outside of her mouth. "It's hereditary, according to science." She grinned from ear to ear. "It's funny 'cause I showed this one girl that was able to do it too and I showed her how to make out with herself." She slurred out her story, and then demonstrated how she was able to do it. "You twist your tongue on its side then you slowly pull it in between your lips. It feels like you're frenching with someone else."

Allison attempted the actions and failed. "I can't do it." She slurred, curling her arms under Alex's shoulder blades and resting her hands on her shoulders. Nuzzling her face into her neck, she bit down again.

Alex's head rolled back as Allison put more pressure onto her throat. Each time she put pressure on her throat, Alex dug her nails in deeper into Allison's back. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt her nether region become wet. Allison tightened her grip onto Alex's bed sheet, moving her thigh in between Alex's.

"That feels so good." She said in one breath as Allison pressed her thigh even harder in between Alex's. Soft moans began escaping her lips, encouraging Allison's actions. She rubbed her thigh harder and faster than before, and sucked even harder on her neck. Alex's legs slowly began to kick, sliding her bare legs against Allison's skin. She felt Allison's breath becoming heavy against her ear, drawing her closer to the brink. Feeling herself draw even closer, she slapped her hand over her own mouth and dug her nails into Allison's back. Every muscle in her body tightened, forcing it to go into spasms.

Allison grinned triumphantly as she felt Alex's body relax. "Good?" she asked rhetorically. Alex nodded, grabbed Allison by her face and forced their lips together.

"Now, your turn." She grinned, rolling on top of Allison and pinned her down onto the bed. Allison felt a sudden jolt of pleasure when Alex's hand immediately found the wet spot between her legs. Finding the _crease _through her underwear, she began to gently rub with her middle finger against _it_. Since it was Allison's first time for her to have anyone _else_ touch her _down there_, she was incredibly sensitive. What should have been soft moans were sharp yelps, and what should have been small wriggles were violent jerks. It was the first time profanity left Allison Munroe's lips, and Alex found it quite funny. Though it was a complete turn on to hear her groan, she didn't want anyone barging in on them. She pushed her free hand against her mouth and continued with a steady rhythm with the other. Alex focused on Allison's facial expression. It seemed as if she was horrified and about to cry, but Alex knew different. Her tempo sped up as she felt Allison's body thrash more violently.

"Almost there!" Alex heard Allison's muffled cry through her hand. Alex flinched as Allison clawed at her back, practically ripping of her bra between each drag. With a long and final scream, Allison wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her tightly to her chest. Alex removed her hands from their previous positions and allowed their lips to meet. This time, their kiss was much more intense than their other _sessions; _their heads turned every which way, their teeth met from time to time, and the moans were louder. Much louder.

Suddenly, Allison froze. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned.

Allison laughed and said, "I have to pee." Alex sat up on her bed and allowed Allison to stumble towards the bathroom.

"I'm next." She laughed, falling back onto her mountain of pillows. She crossed her arms behind her neck and sighed at the ceiling.

Allison successfully found her way back from the bathroom, and Alex jumped up for her turn. She gave Allison a quick kiss before she made her way to the door, almost bumping into the doorframe. She was able to hear Allison laugh from a distance, but she was going to get her back for that later. She flicked on the light and gasped. She stood before her blurry reflection to see that her neck that was covered in hickies. She inspected it more closely, touching her sore neck. "I'm afraid to know what my back looks like." Slowly, she turned to see her back that was covered in scratch marks, which seemed to have blood surfaced. "It looks like I was mauled by a bear."

_Knock knock. _She jumped at the sudden noise. "Yeah?" she asked, unsure of whom it could be, but had high hopes it would be Allison.

"It's Justin." He said groggily. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Fuck." She whispered, realizing her breath still reeked of alcohol. Alex looked back at her reflection and covered her neck with her long hair. "I'm not dressed." She realized she was only in her bra and underwear.

"Ugh!" she heard him through the door. He was too tired to argue. "Hurry up." She heard his footsteps against the hard wood floor that he returned to her room. She clicked open the door and quickly tiptoed back to her room. She closed her bedroom door and clicked the lock, and rushed back to bed.

"You okay?" Allison asked, noticing the concerned look on her face.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I almost ran into my brother… and you completely marked me up!" she pouted, revealing her bruised neck and bloody back.

Allison gasped. "I'm so so sorry!" she hugged Alex, making sure she didn't place any pressure on her back.

"It's fine." She smiled. "I like marks… I just hope my parents don't see." She paused and began inspecting Allison's neck and back.

"Anything?" she asked, worried.

"No fair!" she pouted. "You barely have anything." She lowered her voice when she heard Justin's feet slap against the floor and into the bathroom. "We have to make it even." She slyly grinned.

Allison's face fell, knowing there was going to be some pain involved. "How're you gonna to do that?"

"Don't worry," she lowered her body between Allison's legs. "it won't be somewhere that everyone could see. Just me."

Allison braced herself for whatever would be next. Alex bit down, hard, onto the inner most part of Allison's thigh, causing her to jump and nearly yelp through her hand. Alex finally released her, looking up at Allison who had tears in her eyes from the pain. "You okay?" Allison nodded. "Good, 'cause I'm not done." Allison's eyes widened and she clenched her teeth, preparing herself for the second, and hopefully final markings. She felt Alex's nail dig deep into the untouched thigh and felt her scrape twelve times that created a word.

"What did you spell?" she asked as Alex finished with the last marking at her knee.

Alex looked up to give her the famous _Alex Russo Grin_ and whispered, "MINE."

Allison grabbed Alex by the back of her head and crashed their lips together. Instinctively, Alex's body followed. _Now I _must_ tell her. _"Hey," she smiled against her lips. "let's get some sleep."

Alex agreed and gave her a quick peck. "Good night, Ally."

_Ally. _She smiled at her new nickname. "'Night, Alex."

Aly curled up against Alex's body and nuzzled her face into her neck. Still smelling of alcohol, they both laid drunk in a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: A little R&R is always good.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No one found out it was Sonny because the people who saw her with out her disguise don't watch the show, and the brothers never even seen Allison…

"Morning!" Alex awoke to a much eager Allison who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ugh!" she rolled over, still underneath Allison. "How are you functioning!" she hid her head under a pillow.

"Very well, thank you." She laughed, snatching the pillow away. "Get up!" she bounced childishly on the bed. "I'm hungry!"

Alex opened one eye. "Oh, someone has the alcohol munchies." Allison raised an eyebrow. "It's when you have some sort of alcohol in your system, and your body craves something to eat. Your body is trying to tell you it needs something to absorb the alcohol."

"Someone seems to be an expert."

"Well, I am a woman of science." She laughed.

Allison sat up on Alex's abdomen. "Come on, Bill Nye! I'm hungry." She rested her lips on her cheek, giving her rapid kisses. "Pleeease?"

Alex groaned, finally sitting up. "Okay, I'm up."

"Yay!" Allison jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Wait!" Alex yelled, stopping Allison in her tracks.

"What?! What happened?" Allison asked, worried.

Alex laid back. "I just wanted to look at you a little bit longer." She grinned, admiring her friend who was still in her underwear.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said as she pulled her out of bed. "It's my turn."

Alex lazily rolled out of bed and slouched, shrugging her shoulders. "You get to have all this." She flexed, causing Allison to laugh.

Allison tackled her onto a pile of clothes, hugging her tight. "And I'm incredibly lucky." She grinned, putting all of her force into a kiss. She began squeezing Alex even tighter, not letting go despite Alex's struggles.

"Get… off… me…" she was able to muster out.

Allison released her from her death grip. "Let's go eat."

"Fine." She laughed, pulling out a pair of pajamas from underneath her. "Let's get dressed so you can cover up… that." She grinned, pointing at her thigh.

"Uh…" she stared at her thigh in complete horror. "I almost forgot you did that!" She trailed her fingers over the bumpy scar that Alex left from the night before. Her smile fell, and quickly recovered. "Let's go get something to eat."

"What's wrong?" Alex realized Allison's discomfort.

She shook her head. "I have to talk to you… after breakfast."

"Why not now?" her voice filled with concerned. "What's it about? Can I have a hint? Wh…"

Allison put her fingers on her lips. "It's nothing bad… it's somethi… We'll talk later. I promise."

"'Kay." Alex kicked up her shirt from the floor and put it on. "We… _I_ have to cover up _my _hickies." She laughed, changing the mood in the room.

Allison smiled, pushing her hair around her neck. "Sorry about that… it looks like you were mauled by a bear!"

---

"Mom!" Alex shouted as they made their way down the stairs. "Dad! Allison's here!"

"Hey, Allison." Jerry exclaimed, placing a plate of bacon on the table.

Allison took her seat next to Alex who already had a piece of bacon in her mouth. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Russo." She smiled, putting some eggs and bacon onto her plate. "Thank you, for the breakfast."

"Yeah, mom. Thanks." Alex said with her mouth full, still picking from the serving plates.

Jerry placed the plate of potatoes on the table and glared at Alex. "It's very nice to have someone over who has manners."

"Ugh! I have manners." She said, insulted, throwing the half eaten piece of bacon onto her plate.

"Yeah, right." Justin laughed from the top of the stairs. "_Alex Russo has manners._" He changed his voice to mock her.

"_I'm Justin Russo and I kiss robots._" She spat, continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Ha, ha…" he laughed sarcastically, making his way down the stairs. "Oh my g… You! You're… You're…" Allison jumped, combing her bangs in front of her eyes.

Justin stepped closer to Allison. "Okay. You're making everyone here uncomfortable." Alex shoved Justin's face away from her friend's. "And he wonders why I try to make friends for him."

"I can make friends on my own." He snarled then turned his attention back to Allison. "You're Sonny Munroe! You're Sonny from So Random!"

"Pssh… _no_… Nooo. No." Allison looked at Alex who was simply staring. "I'm not…" she looked down at her plate.

Alex stood up. "Obviously, Aly's not so just go play with your dolls in your room."

"They're action figures! Action figures!"

"Enough!" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Dolls." She mouthed to Allison.

"Alex," Allison grabbed her by her hand. "I… I am Sonny Munroe from So Random."

"A celebrity in _our _house!" her mother swooned over the idea.

Jerry quickly rushed over. "And think what it could do for the SubStation!"

"Oh… Aly-son… Son-y. Right…" she nodded her head. "That's why you didn't want to watch the show…"

Justin jumped up and down. "I am a huge fan." He gushed, rummaging to find pen and paper.

Allison/Sonny sunk further into her chair. "Again, you're making my friend feel uncomfortable so we're just gonna head up stairs…"

"Wait…" Alex ignored Justin, pulling a quite Sonny up the steps, and into her room.

"So…" Alex began, walking towards the celebrity. "You're famous…"

Sonny looked down at her feet and nodded. "I wanted to tell you… I was going to tell you after breakfast… but I wanted to hang out with you as Allison Munroe from Wisconsin not Sonny Munroe from Hollywood."

Alex wrapped her arms around Sonny. "I'm not hanging out with Allison Munroe or Sonny Munroe… I'm here with _my_ Aly." Alex leaned down, gently kissing _her _Aly on the lips, then her cheek.

"Aw," Allison grabbed Alex's chubby cheeks. "You're so mushy!"

"Stop!" she pulled away, embarrassed but still holding on to her.

"You're my Mush." Allison laughed, burying her face into Alex's neck. "_My _Mush." She said before giving her a short kiss on her neck.

"Fine, just don't call me that in public." Alex laughed, bringing Sonny in for another kiss.

Sonny giggled. "And don't call me Sonny in public. I prefer Aly… and to not be mobbed by the paparazzi."

"Deal." They both smiled in agreement.

---

"So what are we doing today?" Aly asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Alex smiled at her adorable _friend._ "We're just going to go to the shopping center. It's still early."

"And then tonight?" she giggled, hoping for another replay of the previous night.

"Well, that's a surprise… the beach."

Aly scrunched up her face, unsure of the idea. "But it's freezing."

"Don't worry. We're not doing typical beach stuff." Alex reassured her. "But make sure you bundle up."

---

"I love Bed Bath and Beyond." Sonny was playing with all of the trinkets as they walked down the aisles.

They passed by the registry and noticed a really young couple sitting in the registry section. They looked incredibly stressed out and the man looked as though he finished choking. "If I ever get married, I'd definitely get registered here."

Aly shot up with an idea. "We should get married." Alex stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't something Alex Russo ever thought about. It's not like a piece of paper can tell someone they should be together. "We should get married for all the gifts… or at least have a fake ceremony." She bounced down the bathroom aisle. "We'll have awesome insurance… and I'd really like a new toaster, or a toilet paper caddy."

Alex picked up an incredibly soft blanket. "I definitely have my eye on this."

"I just want to rip everything open and lay on it!"

"Do you really want to?" Alex was already halfway opening one of the bedspread packages.

"Alex," Aly placed her hand onto hers to stop her. "we'll get in trouble!"

"Fine…" she pouted and threw the package on the floor. Aly quickly picked the broken package up and placed it back on the shelf.

---

Marriage. It's not like they'd be able to marry in New York or anything but the thought still lingered in Alex's head. _Maybe a white dress._ Alex daydreamed with Aly laying her head on her shoulder. The bus hit a pot hole and the bus jumped, making her remove her head from her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

Alex's eyes widened at the dreaded question. "Nothing, just spacing. You?"

"I'm thinking about how adorable you are." She tap kissed her cold cheek. Alex's heart shaped lips formed a smile. "And how awesome you've been to me."

Alex looked up. "This is our stop!" she pressed the button and they both ran off the bus.

They walked down the hill towards the dolphin fountain to the beach. The entire block was deserted due to the weather. "My nose is cold." Aly pouted, continued to walk arm in arm with Alex.

Alex was able to give her a quick peck on her nose without an audience. "If you get too cold, I'm here." The trudged up the planks of wood that were still covered with snow, and walked down to the abandoned lifeguard chairs.

"Are we going to get in trouble for being here?" Aly asked nervously.

"Of course not." She smiled, climbing up the chair. "No one patrols this time of year unless it's in the parking lot… and even that's rare."

"Okay." She took a seat next to her. "It's freezing." She cuddled her body closer into Alex's. "There's Orion's Belt again." She sniffed.

"Yeah." She smiled, remembering the first consolation they saw together. "And over that bridge is Brooklyn… and to the right is Jersey." Alex pointed out, admiring the lights. "Have you ever been to Jersey?"

"No." she said softly.

"Well, it sucks anyway." They both laughed. "I wouldn't want to live anywhere else…"

Aly sat up. "Why not?"

Alex realized what she said. Hollywood was where her job was, and her home. "Well, I'd stay somewhere temporarily but New York City will always be my home."

"Oh." She looked down at their intertwined hands. "I have to go back sometime… and I'm going to really miss you. And I'm glad that I get to spend my time here with you…" Alex didn't know how to respond. "Maybe you can come by and visit me next time… possibly."

"Definitely." Alex pulled Aly in for a kiss. "I'll miss you way too much to be away from you too long."

"Alex…" They both fell silent under the intense wind. "I know it's way to early to say, but the scary thing is, I feel it…" she deeply inhaled before saying the next line. "I want to say it... but for now, I… you know… you."

"I do like word replacements." Alex lightly laughed. "And I… you know… you too." Aly's smile grew extremely wide, and a squeal escaped her lips. Soon, their lips attached to one another and lost track of time.


End file.
